Journey to the Past
by Holster646
Summary: Elsa is really Princess Elisia Romanov of Arendelle. But after a terrible night, Elsa lost her Grandma, her sister and her memories. But a con artist named Jack Frost is determined to get the reward money by making Elsa into Princess Elisia. Will Elsa be reunited with her family, or will the dark Pitch Black destroy everything. Anastasia AU. Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue: Happiness and Tragedy

**_Journey to the Past_**

 ** _ROTG & Frozen Xover _**

**_Plot based off of Anastasia._**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THE PLOT BELONGS TO 20th CENTURY FOX**

 **Timeline: 1916-1929**

 _Prologue: Happiness and Tragedy_

Maria's POV

There was a time when we lived in an enchanted world. Elegant palaces and grand parties. I was at the palace of my oldest son, Adgar, who was the King of Arendelle. We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule. On that night, no stars shined brighter than that of my two youngest granddaughters, Elisia and Annastastia, Elsa and Anna for short.

They came to me and begged me not to go back to Paris. But I had very special gifts made for them to make the separation easier for the all of us.

Elsa saw her present and gasped. Anna giggled at hers. They were music boxes with our lullaby to play for them

"Oh grandma, It's beautiful." Elsa said with a smile. I gave them the keys to wind them up. Elsa grabbed hers and turned the key. The song started playing.

"It's our lullaby." Elsa said with a smile.

"You two can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend it is me that's singing.

The three of us began to sing the lullaby.

 **On the wind**

 **'** **Cross the sea**

 **Hear this song and remember**

 ** _Soon you'll be home with me_**

 ** _Once upon a December._**

I then had them read what the keys said.

"Together in Paris." They read. "Oh grandma!' They said as they hugged me for letting them know the good news.

But I realized that we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended onto the house of the Romanov's.

His name was Pitch Black. We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power mad and dangerous. He walked into the ballroom and towards the thrones.

Adgar confronted him. "How dare you return to the palace!"

"But I am your confidant." Pitch said.

"Confidant? HA! You are a traitor! Get out!" Adgar yelled.

"You think you can punish the Great Pitch Black? By the Holy Powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse."

Everyone gasped. I held Elsa and Anna close to me.

"Mark my word, You and your family will die within a fortnight. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE OF ROMANOV LINE FOREVER!" Pitch then pointed his hand at a chandelier and black magic struck it. It fell to the ground with a crash.

Consumed by his hatred for Adgar and his family, Pitch sold his soul for the power to destroy them.

From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame, leading to a revolution that would destroy our lives forever.

There was a mob that rushed the palace. Everyone was up and getting ready to get out.

Adgar brought Elsa and Anna to me.

"Mother, take them with you. They'll be safer with you."

I picked up little Anna and grabbed Elsa's hand.

Elsa stopped and turned around. "My music box!"

"Elisia! Come back! Come back" I ran after her. She ran into her room. She was kneeling down at her tower.

"Elisia, we need to go!" But then I heard an explosion. Anna buried her face in my coat.

Elsa grabbed her music box. I ran over to her and began to lead her away. Just then a white haired boy peeked through a door in the wall.

"Please hurry." I said. But the boy grabbed me.

"Come this way, out the servants' quarters!" The boy said as he turned us around and led us through a secret door.

Elsa turned around. "My music box!" But the boy pushed her back to me.

We made it outside and were running across the ice.

Just then someone jumped off the bridge and grabbed Elsa.

"Pitch Black."

Elsa struggled to escape. "Let me go, please."

Pitch growled at her "You'll never escape me, child. Never!"

Suddenly a blast of blue magic came out of Elsa's hand and struck Pitch. He fell over. I grabbed her and helped her up. I looked behind to see Pitch sinking below the ice.

We finally made it to the train station.

"Elisia, Hurry." I was able to get Anna and myself on the train. But Elsa was still running after me.

"Elisia! Grab my hand!" I said as I reached for her.

She grabbed my hand. "Don't let go."

My hand slipped and she fell. She laid motionless on the ground.

"Elisia!"

So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever, and my Elisia, my beloved granddaughter. I never saw her again.

 _ **Surprise! A bonus Story**_

 _ **This story has been going through my head since my first story. For the First time in Forever. I hope you enjoy this story**_

 _ **The Song used in this chapter is Prologue by David Newman.(2:04)**_

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon._**


	2. Chapter 1: Rumor In Arendelle

_Chapter 1: Rumor in Arendelle._

 _13 years later_

North's POV

I rushed back from the theater. Jack and I were going to hold auditions for the stop of Princess Elisia.

Just as I was rushing through the streets, the crowds started singing.

 ** _Have you heard_**

 ** _There's a rumor in Arendelle_**

 ** _Have you heard_**

 ** _What they're saying on the street?_**

 ** _Although the King did not survive,_**

 ** _One daughter may be still alive!_**

 ** _The Princess Elisia!_**

 ** _But please do not repeat!_**

 ** _It's a rumor,_**

 ** _A legend,_**

 ** _A mystery!_**

 ** _Something whispered in an alleyway_**

 ** _Or through a crack!_**

 ** _It's a rumor_**

 ** _That's part of our history._**

 ** _They say her royal grandmama_**

 ** _Will pay a royal sum_**

 ** _To someone who can bring the princess back!_**

I turned on of the corners. There was a whistle. I turned to see Jack.

"Jack."

He leads me through the black market. There was a lot of marketeers selling goods.

 ** _A ruble for this painting!_**

 ** _It's Romanov, I swear!_**

 ** _Count Yusopov's pajamas!_**

 ** _Comrade, buy the pair!_**

 ** _I got this from the palace_**

 ** _It's lined with real fur!_**

 ** _It could be worth a fortune_**

 ** _If it belonged to her!_**

Jack tossed a coin at the merchant and we hurried away. When we got into the place, I told him the good news.

"Well, Jack. I got us a theater."

"Everything is going according to plan. All we need is the girl." Jack said. "Just think, North. No more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me, and one for Elisia."

 ** _It's the rumor,_**

 ** _The legend,_**

 ** _The mystery!_**

 ** _It's the Princess Elisia who will help us fly!_**

 ** _You and I friend_**

 ** _Will go down_**

 ** _In history!_**

 ** _We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,_**

 ** _Dress her up and take her to Paree!_**

 ** _Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!_**

 ** _Who else could pull it off but you and me?_**

 ** _We'll be rich_**

 **We'll be rich!**

 ** _We'll be out_**

 **We'll be out!**

 ** _And Arendelle will have some more to talk about!_**

 ** _SSH!_**

 ** _Have you heard_**

 ** _There's a rumor in Arendelle?_**

 ** _Have you heard_**

 ** _What they're saying on the street?_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Have you heard_**

 ** _There's a rumor in Arendelle!_**

 ** _Have you heard_**

 ** _Comrade, what do you suppose?_**

 ** _A fascinating mystery!_**

"The biggest con in history!" Jack shouted.

 ** _The Princess Elisia,_**

 ** _Alive or dead..._**

 ** _Who knows?_**

The song ended and everyone went back to their business.

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter was Rumor in St. Petersberg from Anastastia_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon_**


	3. Chapter 2: Journey to the Past

Chapter 2: Journey to the Past

Elsa's POV

"Goodbye, Goodbye everybody!" I shouted to all the other kids in the orphanage.

I've been living in the People's Orphanage since I was a little girl. Mother Gothel has fed me, clothed me and kept a roof over my head. But since today is my 18 birthday, She's kicking me out.

"I got you a job with the Ice harvesters. You go straight down this road, then go left."

"Goodbye!" I said as she gave instructions.

"Are you even listening?" She yelled.

"Yes, I am, Mother Gothel."

She then grabbed my jacket sleeve and started pulling me to the gates. "You have been a pain in my side since you arrived. You and that 'special gift'. Freezing up the heater, ice skating in the house. Let's just say I'm glad you're leaving."

"It's not my fault." I said

"Then who's is it?"

I just shrugged. She rolled her your eyes.

"Just be grateful. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you this job."

She then started telling me the directions again.

"And then go left." I said as she said it.

She huffed. "How can you remember that but you can't remember anything else from your past? Not a clue?"

"I do have a clue." I said.

"Oh right. Together in Paris. If I haven't heard that a million times."

"Well it must be true." I said as I looked at my necklace.

"Elsa, It's time you stop dreaming of fairy tales and get into reality." Gothel said. She unlocked the gate, threw me into a snow bank and locked the gate.

"Together in Paris!" She then started laughing.

…

I continued up the road, insulting Gothel as I went.

"Dreaming of fairy tales. Ha. I'm in reality, witch!"

I came to the fork in the road. The sign on the left said ICE FIELDS. The other to the right said, CAPITAL CITY.

"Go left, she said." I said. "Well, I know what's left. Elsa the orphan. But if I go right, I could become someone better."

I grabbed the necklace. The light blue and silver designed shined brightly in the winter sunlight. The person who gave me this must have loved me, but why did they send me away, or fight for me.

"I must be going crazy. Me, go to Paris. Just to find answers."

I then shouted to the sky. "Send me a sign. A hint. Anything." I sat down and waited.

Just the I felt my scarf come out of my pocket. I looked to see a small white and black spotted puppy. He was running around with my scarf.

"Give that back." I said as I tried to retrieve it. The small puppy was able to get me on the ground. He wagged his small tail as he skipped over to the path that lead to Capitol City.

"Oh you're cute." I picked him up. He had only three spots on his belly, his front legs and a little of the top of his head were brown and he had some orange on his snout.

"I'm going to call you Olaf." I said.

Just then I realized that Olaf already lead me down the right path.

"OK I can take a hint."

I took a deep breath, and began to walk.

 **Heart don't fail me now**

 **Courage don't desert me**

 **Don't turn back now that we're here**

 **People always say**

 **Life is full of choices**

 **No one ever mentions fear**

 **Or how the world can seem so vast**

 **On a journey to the past**

 **Somewhere down this road**

 **I know someone's waiting**

 **Years of dreams just can't be wrong**

 **Arms will open wide**

 **I'll be safe and wanted**

 **Finally, home where I belong**

 **Well starting now I'm learning fast**

 **On this journey to the past**

Olaf and I came across a family. I used some of my magic to entertain the kids. I waved goodbye as we left.

 **Home, love, family**

 **There was once a time**

 **I must have had them too**

 **Home, love, family**

 **I will never be complete until I find you**

 **One step at a time**

 **One hope, then another**

 **Who knows where this road may go**

 **Back to who I was**

 **Onto find my future**

 **Things my heart still needs to know**

 **Yes, let this be a sign**

 **Let this road be mine**

 **Let it lead me to my past**

 **And bring me home**

 **At last.**

I made it to Capitol City. The Crown Jewel of Arendelle.

I grabbed Olaf and headed to the train station.

It was my turn to get the ticket.

"One ticket to Paris, please."

"Exit vista." The man asked.

"Exit vista?"

The man laughed.

"No exit vista, No Ticket for you." He then slammed the door.

Just then a woman tapped me on the shoulder.

"See Jack Frost. He can help." The woman said.

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me." She said.

 ** _We're moving along with the story. Hope you are enjoying it_**

 ** _The song used in this Chapter is Journey to the Past by Liz Callaway._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon._**


	4. Chapter 3: Auditions

_Chapter 3: Auditions_

 _Jack's POV_

"Alright, North, this is it." I said as I unlocked the theater door.

We had a list of girls who wanted to try to be Elisia.

"Jack, are you sure about this?" North asked.

"North, we've got the secret weapon. The jewelry box. One look and the Empress will believe we have the real Elisia."

We took our seats behind the table facing the stage.

"OK, Let's get started." I shouted. "First girl please."

A radiant read head girl came up stage.

"Hello, I'm Ariel." She said very sweetly.

She then sang a few notes.

North shook his head. "Not going to happen."

"Thank you so much, Next, please."

Ariel skipped off the stage.

The next girl came out with really long hair and an easel.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel." Then she grabbed the easel, she then painted.

"Elisia did paint." North mentioned.

"I know, but not very often." I said.

She showed us the painting. It was a perfect image of us.

"That is great. Thank you. Next." I said.

Rapunzel grabbed the easel and left.

Another blonde came out. She looked nervous.

"Hello, I'm Aurora. I…" Just then she collapsed.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted. "Are you alright?"

Some men walked on the stage and carried her off.

"Don't think so." North said.

"Yep. Next."

A black haired girl came out.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine." She then started doing flips and tricks.

"Nope." North said.

"That was amazing." I said. "Next."

Jasmine got offended. "Your loss." She then stormed out.

A brown haired girl came out.

"Hi, I'm Belle." She then sat down and began to read us a story.

"I don't think so." I said. "Next, please."

Belle nodded and walked off stage.

A dark skinned woman came on stage. She had a plate of pastries.

"Hi there, I'm Tiana. You look hungry." She came down and gave us some pastries.

"I don't know." I said.

"Now wait a minute." North said as he ate the pastry.

"Next."

Tiana walked off the stage.

A blonde came out, cleaning the stage.

"Miss, we're holding auditions." North said.

"Oh yes, I know. I'm Cinderella, but this floor is filthy."

North and I shook our heads.

"Next."

Cinderella frowned and walked away.

A wild haired red head girl came out. She had a bow and arrow.

"I'm Merida." She then shot an arrow right above North's head.

"I'm sorry miss, it's a no. Next." North said.

"Fine, didn't want to do this anyway, my mother made me." She walked off.

A black hair with a bow in hair came out.

"Hello there, I'm Snow White." She said cheerfully.

"Well, she's quite beautiful." North said.

"Next."

Snow White walked off.

"What was wrong with her?" North asked.

"The hair."

Another black haired woman came out with a sword.

"Hi I'm Fa Mulan." She started to show us some moves with her sword.

"Next." North said."

Next came on a woman with what looked like deer skin on.

"Pocahontas."

She just stood there.

"Thank you. Next."

She walked off.

But no one came after.

A whole day wasted. North and I got up and walked out. I locked the door to the theater.

"That's it, Jack. Our last kopeck and still no girl to pretend to be Elisia." North said.

"Don't give up, North. She has to be here." I said. "Let's go back to the palace."

…

 _Elsa's POV_

I came up to a man.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find the old palace."

He pointed in the direction it was in. "But no one lives there. Go on."

Olaf and I made out way over there. The palace was huge. I began to look around. I then looked to see Olaf made his way in. through a boarded up entrance.

"Olaf." I whispered. "Olaf, where are you?"

I pulled on the boards til it came off.

I walked through the palace.

"Hello? Anyone here." I said.

I came to a ballroom. It seemed so familiar.

"This place, It's like a memory from a dream."

 **Dancing bears, painted wings**

 **Things I almost remember**

 **And a song someone sings**

 **Once upon a December**

 **Someone holds me safe and warm**

 **Horses prance through a silver storm**

 **Figures dancing gracefully**

 **Across my memory**

Just then, it was like I was in a dream again. People came out in fancy outfits and started dancing. I was in a fancy ball gown. I started dancing.

 **Someone holds me safe and warm**

 **Horses prance through a silver storm**

 **Figures dancing gracefully**

 **Across my memory**

 **Far away, long ago**

 **Glowing dim as an ember**

 **Things my heart used to know**

 **Things it yearns to remember**

Then a man that seemed familiar came up to me and danced with me.

 **And a song someone sings**

 **Once upon a December**

"Hey!"

I looked to see two men at the other side of the room. Everyone else was gone.

"What are you doing in here?"

I jumped up and ran.

"Hey." The man said

I got to the stairs.

"Hey, Stop. Stop, stop, stop. Hold on a minute. Hold on." the man said.

I got a good look at my pursuers. The young one had white hair and looked quite handsome. The older one had a long white beard down to his stomach.

"Now, how did you get in he-here?" The young man asked.

…

 _Jack's POV_

I looked at the intruder. She looked just like Elisia. Almost an exact match.

"Excuse me, child." North said as he caught up with me.

"North, do you see what I see." I asked.

North shook his head. I put his glasses on.

"Oh, I see."

"Are you Jack Frost?" The girl asked.

"It all depends who is asking." I answered.

"My name is Elsa. I need travel papers. They say you're the man to see. But I'm not supposed to tell you who told me."

I began to circle him and looked at her.

"Um, excuse me, what are you? A wolf." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, Esa." I said.

"It's Elsa."

"Yes, of course. It's just you look a lot like…uh never mind. Now, you said something about travel papers." I said as I pulled North over, who picked up the girl's dog and started playing with it.

"Yes, I need to go to Paris." Elsa said

"You want to go to Paris?" I asked. "OK, let me ask you, Elsa, was it? You have a last name?"

"Well, this going to sound crazy, but I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old."

"And before that?"

"Nope. I can't remember anything from my past," she said.

"Oh, that's perfect." I said under my breath.

"But I do have one clue and that is Paris. So can you two help me?"

"Sure would love to. In fact, we're going to Paris." I pulled three tickets to a circus out of my pocket "I've got three tickets. Unfortunately, the thirds one is for her, Elisia." I said as I pointed at a picture of young Elisia.

"Oh, really." she said.

"We're going to reunite the Princess Elisia with her grandmother, The Empress Maria and her sister, Princess Anastasia" North said as we pulled her away.

"You do kinda resemble her. The same blue eyes." I said.

"The Romanov eyes." North said.

"Adgar's smile."

"Idina's chin."

"Also has the rumored birthmark resembling a snowflake on her wrist." North said as he looked at her wrist.

"Same age, same physical type."

"Are you guy trying to tell me that you think I am Elisia?" She asked.

"All I know is there are thousands of girls in Arendelle and not one of them looks like Princess Elisia as much as you. I mean look at the portrait." I said as I pointed to another picture of Elisia and Empress Maria.

"Well, you two are both mad." She said as she tried to walk away.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you?" I said as I walked in front of her.

"No one knows what happened to her." North said

"You're looking for family in Paris?"

"And her only family is in Paris."

"Have you ever thought of the possibility?" I asked.

"What? That I could be a princess?" she said.

North and I just nodded.

"Well it's hard to think that you are when you been sleeping on a dirty floor. But sure, I'm sure that every girl has dreamed that they're a princess."

"And one girl is." North said.

"Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for Elisia." I grabbed North and we walked away.

"You didn't tell her about are brilliant plan." North whispered.

"She just wants to go to Paris. No need to."

"I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon." North said.

"It's alright. I got this under control." I said. "Now walk a little slower.

I waited for a couple seconds and raised my hand.

"Jack!"

North laughed softly. "Right into our hands."

"Jack, wait." Elsa said.

"I'm sorry?"

"If I can't remember who I am, who's to say that I am not that Princess Elisia."

"True, and?" I motioned her to continue.

"And if the Empress doesn't remember me, then it's an honest mistake." She said

"Sound good to me." I said.

North walked over to her. "But if you are the Princess, you will find who you are and have your family back."

"You know, he's right. It gets you Paris either way."

"Right." She said.

We went to shake hands. A blue glow came from our hands.

"May I present, her royal highness, Princess Elisia of Arendelle."

"Olaf, we're going to Paris."

"Oh, the dog is not going,"

"Oh, Yes, it is." She said

 _ **Elsa is on her way to Paris.**_

 _ **Let's see what happens.**_

 _ **The song used in this chapter was Once Upon a December by Liz Callaway.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Pitch

Chapter 4: Pitch

Onyx's POV

When I heard the name Elisia, I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, good luck with that buddy. Elisia is dead. All the Romanovs are."

I am what legend calls a brownie. I'm a small little creature that help you with chores and what not.

My master was Pitch Black. Not after I saw him drown the night of the siege of the palace. All I have left of him is his amulet.

I watch as the girl and the others left the room. Just then something moved. I looked to see black bats flying around.

"Whoa!" I nearly fell off the railing I was on.

I pulled myself up onto the railing to see the bats come from the amulet that Pitch lost on the night he died.

"Oh come on. After all these years, that thing wakes up just because that guy claims she's a Romanov."

The bats kept coming from the amulet.

"What is going on!" I said.

Then the pieces of the puzzle connected.

"If that thing has come back to life after all these years, that means Elisia is alive."

I looked down to the ballroom l to see the blonde girl pick up her white dog.

"And that's her."

Just then one of the bats grabbed the amulet. I grabbed it.

"Mine!"

Just then the bat lifted me and the amulet the amulet off the railing and shot straight down to the ground.

I held on tight as the bat and amulet smashed through the floor. We then made our way through some scary layers of earth until we landed on a dome.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow." I said rubbing my head.

Just then a voice echoed.

"Who dare intrude on my solitude?"

Just then a gray skinned figure came out.

"Get out! Get out!"

The figure grabbed me.

"Onyx, is that you?"

He let me go. I looked up at the gray skinned man.

"Master? Is that you?"

"Yes in a matter of speaking." Pitch said.

I then took a good look at him. He used to look like a normal man. Now he look life he died. Now he had gray skin, black hair, and yellow eyes.

"Something happened. I could feel the darkness stirring."

"Well I'm not surprised, because I saw her. Elisia."

"Elisia? Alive?" He said. "That Romanov brat."

"Yeah isn't that a shame. I guess that a curse isn't what it use it be, right sir." I said.

"That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo. My curse is unfulfilled."

Just then the amulet pulsed and hit Pitch.

"What was that?" He said looking alive.

"Oh, probably your amulet." I said as I jumped down and grabbed it.

He gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh I found it."

"Give it to me." He snatched it from me.

"My gift from the darkness and the key to my powers." He put it on. "Now my curse will be fulfilled and the last of the Romanovs will die."

Black creatures appeared and started to hum. Pitch began to sing

 _ **In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning**_  
 _ **And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -**_  
 _ **It scared me out of my wits -**_  
 _ **A man falling to bits!**_  
 _ **Then I opened my eyes**_  
 _ **And the nightmare was...me!**_  
 _ **I was once the most mystical man in all Arendelle.**_  
 _ **When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake!**_  
 _ **My curse made each of them pay**_  
 _ **But one little girl got away!**_  
 _ **Little Elsa beware,**_  
 _ **Pitch is awake**_

 _ **In the dark of the night evil will find her**_  
 _ **In the dark of the night just before dawn!**_  
 _ **Revenge will be sweet**_  
 _ **When the curse is complete!**_  
 _ **In the dark of the night**_  
 _ **She'll be gone!**_

 _ **I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!**_  
 _ **Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!**_  
 _ **As the Pieces fall into place**_  
 _ **I'll see her crawl into place!**_  
 _ **Dos Vidaniya, Elsa, Your Grace!**_  
 _ **Farewell...**_

 _ **In the dark of the night terror will strike her!**_  
 _ **Terror's the least I can do!**_  
 _ **In the dark of the night evil will brew.**_  
 _ **Soon she will feel that her NIGHTMARES are real.**_  
 _ **In the dark of the night**_  
 _ **She'll be through!**_

 _ **In the dark of the night**_  
 _ **Evil will find her**_  
 _ **In the dark of the night terror comes true.**_  
 _ **My dear, here's a sign -**_  
 _ **It's the end of the line!**_  
 _ **In the dark of the night...**_

He stretched his hand over a dark pit. Black sand swirled around him and created his creatures _ **.**_

 _ **Come my minions,**_  
 _ **Rise for your master,**_  
 _ **Let your evil shine!**_  
 _ **Find her now,**_  
 _ **Yes, fly ever faster**_  
 _ **In the dark of the night...**_  
 _ **She'll be mine!**_

Pitch laughed as the creatures flew out of the dome and towards the surface.

 _ **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I play to do better.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is In The Dark of the Night by Jim Cummings**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Train

Chapter 5: The Train.

Jack's POV

The train whistled as it mixed away from Capital City.

North was sitting down on one side of the room, working our travel papers. Elsa's puppy laid next to him. Elsa sat across from her puppy. I put my suitcase on the top rack and went to sit down next to North.

I heard a snarl. I looked to see the black and white puppy.

"Oh, the mutt gets the window seat." I said as I looked down at the dog.

I sat down next to Elsa who was fiddling with her light blue necklace.

"Stop fiddling with that and sit up straight. Remember you're supposed to be a princess." She frowned at me.

"How is it that you know how what a princess does or doesn't do?" she asked.

"I make it my business to know. I wouldn't be this far if I didn't."

She nodded and looked out the window.

"Look, Elsa, I'm only trying to help." I said.

She then turned to me. "Jack, do you really think I'm a princess?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop bossing me around." She said. I just sat there speechless.

"She certainly has a mind of her own." North commented.

"I hate that in a women." I said as I looked at her. North grabbed a paper and marks it off.

"North, can we talk?" I said as I stood up.

North nodded and followed me out the door. We went down to the end of the boxcar.

I turned to him. "North, she might have powers."

He nodded. "Like yours?"

"Yes. I felt something when we shook hands. All we need to do is to make sure they're in check. We don't want to be scaring off the Empress."

He nodded. I walked back to the car. Elsa was reading a pamphlet on Paris.

"Look. I think we got off on the wrong foot." I said.

"I think we did too. I appreciate the apology." She said.

"Wait, I never said anything about an apology. I just said we got off on the wrong foot." I said.

"Just please stop talking. It's only going to upset me." She asked.

"Fine. I'll be quiet if you'd be quiet." I said.

"Fine I'll be quiet." she replied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I turned away from her to enjoy the silence.

"Are you going to miss it?" she asked

"What? Your talking?"

"No! Arendelle?"

I shook my head. "No."

"But it was your home." She said.

"It was a place I once lived, end of story." I replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"Are you going to make Paris your home?" Elsa asked.

"Why do you care? And what is it with you and homes?"

"Well sorry. Just trying to have a friendly conversation. And it's the one thing everyone wants. And for another thing, it's a thing where you…" she tried to get out of the room but my legs blocked her.

"What?" I asked.

"Jut forget it." She growled as she walked across the seat.

North came in with the dog.

"Oh thank goodness its you. Please remove him from my sight." Elsa said to North.

"What did you do, Jack?!" North asked.

"Me? Its her!"

Elsa groaned and stormed out.

"Oh, no. An unspoken attraction?" North said.

"Attraction! Are you insane? For her?" I got up and left.

"I was only asking a simple question."

I got out to the hall.

"Attraction. Ridiculous."

...

That night I was looking over the handwork of North's work with the travel papers.

North came in looking a little nervous.

"That's what I hate about Arendelle. Everything's in blue." He said as he showed me the red font of the travel papers.

"Blue?" I stood up.

"I suggest we move to the baggage car. And quickly. The guards are coming."

"Well I say, let's get off this train." I said as I started handing North suitcases.

I grabbed my bags. Then turned to Elsa, who was asleep. I started shaking her. Just then her hand shot up, hitting me in the nose.

Elsa started to wake up. "Oh sorry. I thought you were someone el…" she got up and saw me. "Oh it's you. Well then that's ok."

I grabbed my bags. "Come on. We've got to go."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I think you broke my nose." I said as I walked up the cars.

"Men are such babies." I heard her whisper.

We came into the baggage car. The room was chilly.

"Yes, yes this will do nicely." I said as I walked over to North.

"She'll freeze in here." North said as he rubbed his arms.

"I don't think the cold bothers her."

"The baggage car?" Elsa asked. We turned to her and shrugged. "There wouldn't be anything with our papers now, would there, Jack."

"Of course not, your highness. It's just that I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners."

The puppy started barking at the door on the opposite side of the car. Just then the door we were standing next to exploded. Elsa and I fell over. North walked over to the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. But there goes the dining car."

Elsa started trying to move. "Get off of me!"

"I'm trying." I said as I tried to move.

I finally got up. North look out the glass of the other door.

"Uh, Jack?" North said.

"What?"

"I think someone has flambçed our engine."

I walked over and opened the door. Sparks were flying off the engine.

I opened the door and handed my jacket to North. "Something's not right. Wait here, I'll check it out."

I climbed up on the coal car. I made my way to the engine. I jumped down into the engine.

The whole engineers box was scolding The coal furnace was spitting fire.

"Is anyone here?"

I looked down at the steam gage. It was off the charts. It broke and I was hit with a blast of steam.

I climbed back towards the baggage car.

"We're going way too fast." Elsa shouted.

I jumped down from the coal car.

"No one is driving this train. We're going to have to jump." I said as I ran over to the side door of the car.

"Did you say jump?!" Elsa asked as I opened the side door.

Elsa and I looked over the side.

"After you!" She said, motioning me to jump.

"Fine, then we'll uncouple the car."

I ran over to the connectors. It looked like it was infused together. I jumped down onto it.

"North, give me a hammer!"

North opened a toolbox and handed me a hammer. I started banging on it, until it broke.

"North, give me a wrench!"

Elsa then handed me a stick of dynamite.

"Oh. It's not a wrench."

I stuck into the connector and jumped back into the car.

"Go!" I shouted as we took cover.

The front of the car exploded. North started to turn the brakes.

"The brakes are out!" North yelled.

"Turn harder!"

North grabbed the wheel and turned. It came off.

"Hey good news is, we've got plenty of track. We'll coast to a stop."

Just then the ground shook. We all fell over. When we got back up, there was a huge gap in the bridge we were supposed to go over.

"The bad news is we're now running out of track."

I knew the only way to save us was to do something I never wanted to do again. Use my powers.

"North give me a hand." I said as I tied a rope around me.

I was going to freeze two of the wheels so that the car would slow down in just enough so we could jump.

I looked down from the doorway.

"Ready, North?"

"Ready." I heard Elsa say.

I turned around to see Elsa holding the rope.

"Not you."

"North is busy at the moment."

I rolled my eyes. I began to lower myself down. I then had a clear shot at the two front tires.

I took a deep breath. I raised my hands and set my ice beams at them. They quickly froze up and broke.

One of the pieces came flying back. It was about to hit me, but I flew up just in time.

"Didn't want to hurt that ugly face." Elsa said.

"If we live through this remind me to thank you."

The car suddenly lurched forward. I slid open the side door and grabbed my stuff.

"Well, this is our stop." Elsa said. North nodded.

We all jumped into the snow.

I watched as the train and baggage car went over.

"I hate trains." I said to North. "Remind me to never get on the train again."

...

Onyx's POV

Pitch and watched the whole thing with Elisia unfold. When she walked away, Pitch was furious.

"No!" He said as he threw his tantrum, throwing things across the room, smashing things. He finally slammed his fists against the table.

"Sir, you should take it easy there. My cousin, Coal, just died right after he finished some porridge. Stress is a killer, and he's a brownie. Works all day." I said nicely.

"How could she escape?" he said as he slammed a clay bowl onto the table, shattering it."

"Uh, beats me. It seem that your amulet is broken. You should just toss it."

Pitch glared at me. "What did you say?"

"You know, get rid of it."

"YOU IMBECILE! I SOLD MY SOUL FOR THIS!"

"Ok, I get it. You break it you buy it." I took a couple steps back.

He bent down and pointed at me. "Don't forgot it!"

"Yes sir. In fact, I'll do something for you. I'll take out Elisia for you. I, I, I can kick her."

Pitch smiled. "Oh never fear my little friend. I have something in mind. Something where she'll never escape me."

 _ **Thank for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Learn to Do It

Chapter 6: Learn to Do it

Elsa's POV

After the incident with a train, we walked towards Germany. Jack said we were going to catch a bus in Denmark to Germany then take a boat from Germany to Paris.

Soon we came to a small bridge. North started dancing around.

"Anita, North's on his way!" he shouted.

"Who's Anita?" I asked.

"Who's Anita? She's a tender little morsel, a cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow."

"North, let's not get into detail about Anita. Yet." Jack said quietly. North grabbed him and started dancing

"She's a decorated pastry, filled with whipped cream and laughter." North said as he dipped Jack right in front of me.

"Is this a person or a cream puff?" I asked when Jack's face was right in front of me.

North brought him up and tossed him aside. "She is Empress Maria's beautiful ravishing first cousin."

I got confused. "Wait, we're going to see the Empress herself, right?" Then it hit me.

"Jack? What are you not telling me?"

"Well, no one get near the Empress or the Princess without convincing Anita first." Jack said nervously

"Oh, ok. Then I'm out." I said as went to grab my suitcase.

Jack grabbed the handle of my suitcase. "Look, Elsa."

"You never said I had to prove I am Princess Elisia!"

"Elsa, come on." Jack said.

"Show up, yes; look nice, fine; but lying? That's not me."

"Well it might not be a lie. It could be the truth."

I went to walk away. Jack grabbed me. "Ok, is there's one more stop. One more piece to the puzzle. You've came this far to find who you are. You might as well see it to the end."

"But Jack, I'm not princess material." I said, showing off my torn up dress.

I groaned and walked away. North was on the bridge. He was holding Olaf. He smiled and handed me a rose. I took it and looked into the river.

"Tell me child, what do you see?" North asked.

"I see a pale nosed cursed little nobody with no past and no future." I answer as I threw the rose into the water.

"I see an engaging and fiery young woman, who, on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any Royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see my dear, I was a member of the Royal Court."

I sighed. Maybe North was right.

Jack came over next to me.

"So are you ready to become the Princess Elisia?"

I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"There is nothing left for you back there, my dear. Everything is in Paris." North said.

I knew he was right. If I went back, I would end up in the ice fields. I made up my mind.

"Gentlemen, start your teaching."

North walked over to me. "I remember it well…"

 _ **You were born in a palace by the sea.**_

 **A palace by the sea?**

 **Could it be?**

 _ **Yes, that's right.**_

 _ **You rode horseback when you were only three.**_

 **Horseback riding? Me?**

 _ **And the horse...**_

 _ **He was white**_

 _ **You made faces and terrorized the cook!**_

 _ **Threw him in the brook!**_

 **Was I wild?**

 _ **Wrote the book**_

 _ **But you'd behave when your father gave that look!**_

 _ **Imagine how it was!**_

 _ **Your long-forgotten past!**_

 _ **We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!**_

 **All right...I'm ready**

 _ **Now, shoulders back and stand up tall**_

 _ **And do not walk, but try to float.**_

 **I feel a little foolish.**

 **Am I floating?**

 _ **Like a little boat!**_

 _ **You give a bow.**_

 **What happens now?**

 _ **Your hand receives a kiss!**_

 _ **Most of all remember this:**_

 _ **If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.**_

 _ **Something in you knows it -**_

 _ **There's nothing to it!**_

 _ **Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!**_

 _ **You can learn to do it too!**_

...

Later that day, we were in the back of a truck, continuing the lessons.

 _ **Now, elbows in and sit up straight**_

 _ **And never slurp the stroganoff.**_

 **I never cared for stroganoff!**

 _ **She said that like a Romanov!**_

 _ **The Samovar.**_

 _ **The Caviar.**_

 **Dessert and then goodnight?**

 _ **Not until you get this right!**_

We then got off the truck and went horseback riding.

 ** _If I can learn to do it_**

 ** _If he can learn to do it_**

 ** _You can learn to do it!_**

 ** _You can learn to do it_**

 ** _Pull yourself together_**

 ** _And you'll pull through it!_**

 ** _Tell yourself it's easy_**

 ** _And it's true!_**

 ** _You can learn to do it too!_**

...

After the horseback ride, we got a ride in a car, where North and Jack started pulling books out.

 _ **Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty.**_

 _ **Now here we have Kropotkin**_

 _ **Shot Potemkin**_

 _ **In the Botkin.**_

 **Oh!**

 _ **And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka**_

 _ **Got it Elsa?**_

 **No!**

 _ **The Baron Pushkin**_

 **He was...?**

 _ **Short!**_

 _ **Count Anatoly**_

 **Had a... ?**

 _ **Wart!**_

 _ **Count Sergei**_

 _ **Wore a feathered hat.**_

 _ **I hear he's gotten very fat.**_

 **And I recall his yellow cat!**

 _ **I don't believe we told her that.**_

...

After the car ride, we loaned some bicycles that would lead up to the bus.

 **If you can learn to do it,**

 **I can learn to do it!**

 _ **Don't know how you knew it**_

 **I simply knew it!**

 **Suddenly I feel like someone new...**

We got on the bus that took us to the boat.

 _ **Elsa, you're a dream come true!**_

We got off the bus and headed over to the boat.

 _ **If I can learn to do it,**_

 **If I can learn to do it**

 _ **You can learn to do it!**_

 **You can learn to do it.**

 _ **Pull yourself together**_

 _ **And you'll pull through it!**_

 _ **Tell yourself it's easy,**_

 _ **And it's true -**_

 _ **You can learn to do it,**_

 **Nothing to it!**

 _ **You can learn to do it too!**_

We all got on board the boat that was set off to Paris.

...

Later, on the boat, I was walking back to our room when I saw Jack exit the room with something behind his back.

"What is that?" I asked.

Jack smiled and moved what was behind him into view.

"I bought you a dress."

The dress was green with sequin green on the top half.

"Are you sure it's not a tent?" I said as I looked inside the dress.

Jack pulled it away and threw it at me.

"Just put it on, would you?" Jack said as he walked away.

I put the dress against my chest, imagining what it would look like on me.

...

North's POV

Jack and I were playing chess when I heard someone. I looked up to see Elsa in her new dress.

The dress was green that went down to her ankles. The top part from her waist up was sequin green. The sleeves were short. She put a green bow in her hair so that her hair was put in a ponytail.

"Yes, Yes. That's what I'm talking about." I said as I walked over to her. "You are now dressed for a ball. And now you learn to dance."

I grabbed Jack and pulled him over.

"I'm not that good." Jack said.

Elsa took a step back. "But I don't dance"

"My dear, all royals dance." I said as I pushed the two of them together.

I counted for then as they started to dance. I notice Elsa was trying to lead.

"Elsa wait. You don't lead, let him."

They slowly got back into dance formation. Jack lead her through the waltz.

"That dress looks beautiful on you." Jack said.

"Do you think so?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I looked great on the hanger but it looks amazing on you. You should wear it."

Elsa giggled. "I am wearing it."

"Of course you are." Jack said nervously. "I was giving you a…"

"Compliment?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

I watched them dance across the deck. Olaf jumped on my lap.

 **It's one-two-three and suddenly**

 **I see it at a glance -**

 **She's radiant**

 **And confident and born to take this chance.**

 **I taught her well.**

 **I planned it all!**

 **I just forgot...**

 **Romance!**

 **Nick, how could you do this?**

 **How will we get through this?**

 **I never should have let them dance!**

Jack and Elsa started to slow down

"I'm getting a little dizzy." Elsa said.

"From spinning?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

Then they stopped dancing.

"Maybe we should stop." Jack said.

"We have stopped." Elsa said.

"Elsa, I…"

"Yes?"

Jack started to lean in. But then stopped.

"You're doing great. Keep up the good work." Jack said.

He then walked away, leaving me shocked and Elsa confused.

 _ **Man, what a chapter. All the learning and everything.**_

 ** _Hope you guys are enjoying the story. We're getting to the good part._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon._**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream Attack

Chapter 7: The Dream Attack

Elsa's POV

Later that night, we were all getting ready for bed. Jack was already asleep on the floor. North and I sitting next to the bunk bed.

North started groaning like he was sick. I stopped combing my hair.

"North, are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just riddled with envy. Look at him. He can sleep through anything." He said motioning to Jack.

Jack kicked over a bag. Olaf came tumbling out of the bag with a blue and silver box. He got up and brought it to me.

I grabbed it and started to study it.

"Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" North asked.

"Jewelry box? Are you sure that's what it is?"

"What else could it be?"

"Well something special. Having to do with a secret." I said almost hearing a song in my head.

Olaf then jumped into my lap and began licking my face.

"Is that possible?" I asked North.

"Anything's possible. You taught Jack how to waltz, didn't you?"

I laughed at his remark and climbed into bed with Olaf.

North tuned the light off and climbed into bed.

"Sleep well, your majesty." He said before he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Olaf." I said as Olaf cuddled up to me and we fell asleep.

...

Onyx's POV.

I looked into one of his dark mirrors to see Elisia sleeping.

"Look sir. She's asleep."

Pitch looked over at the mirror and smiled.

"Pleasant dreams to you, princess. Now I can get inside your mind where you can't escape me. After all, they don't call me the Nightmare king for nothing."

...

Elsa's POV

I found myself laying in a field. I didn't know how I got there. I looked around. It was a summer day in Arendelle.

"Hello."

I looked to see a little red haired girl. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on." She said as she pulled me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We started skipping down the path. We climbed a few piles of rocks. Then we came to a log. In the distance, I saw two girls and a boy. They both jumped over an edge. It looked to a river.

I began to lose my balance on the log and I stumbled backwards.

...

Jack's POV

I woke up to have Elsa's dog barking in my face.

I picked the dog up. "Olaf! What is it?"

Then I say the empty bed. "Elsa!" I immediately jumped to my feet and ran out the door.

When I got on deck. I looked around. The boat was in the middle of a storm. I knew that Elsa wasn't safe out here.

"Elsa!"

...

Elsa's POV

I came to the side of the river. I looked to see the boy and the two girls swimming with older man. He had blonde hair and a mustache.

"Hello, sunshine."

I nervously waved back. "Hello."

"Jump in." the older man said as he motioned me to jump.

The little red haired girl jumped into the water, splashing the group.

I giggled. It looked like fun. I began to gain the courage to jump.

...

Jack's POV

I ran across the deck of the boat looking for Elsa. I managed to climb up on a watchtower. That's when I saw her. It looked like she was sleepwalking. But now she was about to jump.

"Elsa, Stop. Elsa, No!"

Without even thinking if I should. I used my flying powers and flew over to Elsa. She started looking confused then started screaming.

...

Elsa's POV

Suddenly everything went dark. The older man turned into some kind of monster.

"Yes! Jump! The Romanov curse!"

Soon I was surrounded by monsters. They were trying to pull me over the edge. One of them picked me up.

...

Jack's POV

I picked up Elsa and took her off the edge of the boat. She was fighting to get free. She kept muttering the word no over and over. I set her down and started to try to wake her.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, wake up, wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked wildly around. Then at me.

"The Romanov Curse." She said.

"The Romanov what?"

"Curse."

"Elsa, What are you talking about?"

She then put her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"I keep seeing faces, Jack. So many faces."

I wrapped my arm around her.

"It was a nightmare. Don't worry. I've got you. You're safe with me."

...

Onyx's POV

Pitch watched as Elsa was not killed again. He then went ballistic.

"Noooooooooo!" he started blasting everything around him.

"Sir, calm down. Now isn't time to lose your head." I said, trying to calm him down.

"You're right. I'm calm. I am heartless. I doubt feel anything at all."

He began pacing. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it. I'll kill her myself."

"You mean in person? Physically?" I asked.

"You know what they say. If you want something done right, do it yourself." He said.

"But that mean going back to the surface."

"Yes. I have many memories of Paris. And killing the last of the Romanovs with my own hand will be the best memory of all."

He then grabbed a black cloak.

"Time to go."

"But sir. No disrespect. But you look like a walking corpse." I said as I hopped on his shoulder.

"Good thing I have the perfect hiding spot." He said.

He then spun once. I closed my eyes. Then opened them. I looked to see we were in Paris. In a old clock tower.

"Onyx, welcome to Paris."

 ** _They're almost to Paris!_**

 ** _See what happens in the next chapter_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon._**


	9. Chapter 8: The Interview

Chapter 8: The Interview

Anna's POV

I walked into through the door after the most romantic afternoon I've ever been on. My Sheik, Kristoff, took me to the dinner out in the country. I couldn't wait to tell grandmama and cousin Anita.

"Grandmama, you will not believe…" I started to stay as I walked into the room.

Grandmama was sitting at the table. Anita was standing behind a blonde girl.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said

"It's fine, my dear. Come, sit."

I went and sat down with Grandmama.

The blonde girl continued.

"Uncle Torbjøern was from Grimstad, Uncle Morten, was from Bergen. And every winter…"

Grandmama interrupted her. "We would go up the mountain to the cabins. Have you got anything better to do?" She then shooed the girl away.

Anita showed her to the door.

"Don't worry grandmama, we'll find her. Elisia has to be out there somewhere."

"She's right." Anita said as she walked in. "We can't lose hope."

"No." Grandmama said. "My heart can't take it anymore. I've had enough. I will see no more girls claiming to be Elisia."

"But Grandmama…"

"No!"

...

Elsa's POV

The boat pulled into the docks. I couldn't believe it. I was in Paris.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Jack said.

"Yes."

North came from behind.

"Let us be off then. Anita awaits."

We got off the boat and got a cab.

As the car drove through Paris, Jack started quizzing me.

"Where was Uncle Morten from?"

"What if Anita doesn't recognize me?" I asked.

"She will. You are Elisia."

I looked out the window.

"What's wrong Elsa?"

"Well three days ago I didn't have a past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime."

"Hats why you've got me. Now where was Uncle Morten from?"

"Grimstad?"

"Yes."

...

Jack's POV

We pulled up to the house of Anita. North basically jumped out of the car. I got out and helped Elsa out.

Olaf jumped out and ran to Elsa.

"You'll need to leave the dog outside."

We walked up to the door. North knocked of the door.

A maid answered the door.

"Oui monsieur?" she asked.

There was a squeal in the room. Someone pushed the maid aside and a full figured woman appeared.

She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress.

She leaned up against the door as to present herself to North.

"Anita Anamaria Amoura!" North exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and started kissing it.

"Nicolas Saint North!" she said. "My, this is unexpected. But where are my manners? Come in."

She started pulling North in. Else and I followed. I shut the door just as Olaf tried to get in.

"So, what brings you to Paris, my darling?" Anita asked

North motioned Elsa to step forward.

"May I present, her royal highness, Princess Elisia Romanov of Arendelle."

Anita started circling Elsa.

"Well she looks like Elisia. But so did many of the other."

She motioned Elsa to take a seat. North sat by Anita. I stood by the fireplace.

"Where were you born?"

"In the Arendelle castle." Elsa answered.

"Correct. And how does Elisia like her tea?"

"I prefer hot water and lemon over tea."

"Good. How many siblings do you have?"

"Four. Oliver and Olivia were twins. Katrina was the second oldest. Then it was me. And last was Anastasia. Anna for short.

"Correct." Anita said, impressed.

I smiled. It was going well.

After an hour of questioning, Anita asked the final question.

"Finally you'll find this an impertinent question but indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"

Fear ran through me. We never taught her about that. I realize the gig was up.

But the Elsa started to speak.

"There was a boy. A boy who worked in the palace. He opened up a wall. And that's how we got out. But that does sound pretty crazy, walls opening and all."

My fear turned to realization. It was her. This was the real Elisia.

"Well, is she the princess?" North asked Anita.

"Well, she answered every question."

"You hear that child. You did it." North said as he ran over and gave her a hug. I walked out of the room. I listened from the other room.

"Now when do we meet with the Empress and Anastasia?" North asked.

"You don't."

"Come again, my pet?" North asked.

"The Empress won't allow it."

I walked outside. I now knew that Elsa was the princess. I did care about the money. All I wanted was to get her back to her family. Because she deserved it.

"We did it. We're to see the Royal highness tonight."

"North wait."

"We're going to get the ten million rubles."

"North she is the princess."

"Elsa did amazing. I almost believed her. And Anita did." North shouted with joy.

Elsa ran outside with us.

"Anita wants to take us shopping for the ballet. Shopping in Paris, can it be true?"

...

Later that day, we were out shopping. Elsa came out in a light blue flapper dress. She came up and grabbed my arm.

A man called out. "Lovers."

North and Anita came out of the store. Anita was wearing a yellow dress with a green jacket. North was wearing a yellow and blue suit.

"Oh la la." A lady called out. Anita ran over an bought a couple flowers from her.

 _ **Welcome, my friends, to Paris.**_

 _ **Here, have a flower on me.**_

 _ **Forget where you're from.**_

 _ **You're in France!**_

 _ **Children, come!**_

 _ **I'll show you that French joie de vivre!**_

 _ **Paris holds the key to your hear.**_

 _ **And all of Paris plays a part.**_

 _ **Just stroll two by two**_

 _ **Down what we call "la rue"**_

 _ **And soon all Paris**_

 _ **Will be singing to you!**_

 _ **Ooh La La**_

 _ **Ooh La La**_

 _ **Ooh La La!**_

 _ **Paris holds the key to l'amour!**_

 _ **And not even Freud knows the cure.**_

 _ **There's love in the air!**_

 _ **At the Follies Begere!**_

 _ **The French have it down to an art!**_

 _ **Paris hold the key to your heart!**_

Anita then took up to a club

 _ **When you're feeling blue**_

 _ **Come to Le Moulin.**_

 _ **When your heart says don't,**_

 _ **The French say do!**_

 _ **When you think you can't**_

 _ **You'll find you can can!**_

 _ **Everyone can can can!**_

 _ **You can can can too!**_

Once we sat down, Anita kicked her shoe off. North scrambled through the performers to retrieve it.

 _ **Whee!**_

 _ **Whee!**_

 _ **Whee!**_

Then a man came up and asked Elsa to dance. I watched her dance.

 **Paris hold the key to her past.**

 **Yes, Princess, I've found you at last.**

 **No more pretend,**

 **You'll be gone,**

 **That's the end...**

We then left the dance club and continued to shop.

 _ **Paris hold the key**_

 _ **To your heart!**_

 _ **You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!**_

 _ **Come dance through the night**_

 _ **And forget all your woes**_

 _ **The city of light**_

 _ **Where a rose is a rose!**_

 _ **And one never knows what will start!**_

 _ **Paris**_

 _ **Holds the key...**_

 **To her...**

 ** _Heart!_**

 ** _Ooh La La!_**

 ** _Ooh La La!_**

 ** _Well this is getting good._**

 ** _Stick around. For more_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon._**


	10. Chapter 9: The Ballet

Chapter 9: The Ballet

Jack's POV

North and I sat on the steps of the theater.

"North, stop worrying. She's the princess."

"I know. I know. But…"

"No you don't. I was the boy in the palace. The one who opened the wall. She is the real thing."

The realization of what I told him lit up his face.

"This means that our Elsa has found her family. We have four d the heir to the Arendelle throne. And you?"

"Will walk out if her life forever." I said as I walked away.

"But…"

"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

"I know but Jack…"

I stopped him. "We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed."

North then grabbed my arms.

"You have to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

We both turned around to see Elsa standing behind us. She was wearing a dark blue cloak and had her hair in a French braid.

"How beautiful you look." I said as I offered her my arm.

"Well thank you." She replied and wrapped her arm around mine.

...

Once inside, I handed over our outer clothes to an usher. I then looked up to see the most beautiful sight.

There was Elsa. She had on a light blue dress that had snowflakes on it. Her train was almost like it was made of frost.

I quickly tried to get past the amazement. I ran past everyone to get to her. I then escorted her to our seats.

The ballet we were at was The Snow Queen. Elsa and I sat down. North sat behind. I pulled out my binoculars and looked to see the Empress.

I located them. The Empress was sitting next to Anastasia and Anita.

"Look there they are." I said giving Elsa the binoculars.

"Please let them remember me?" she whispered.

The ballet started. I noticed that Elsa seemed extremely nervous. She was twisting the program up. A very light snowfall appeared. I grabbed her hand.

"Everything is going to be fine." I said.

The ballet finally finished. I penned over to Elsa.

"Let's go."

...

We exited the booth and walked towards the royal booth.

Elsa tried to turn back.

"Hey, hey you've get this."

I tried to get her to follow me. Trying to get her to come, I ran into someone.

"Hey watch it!" I said, turning around.

I then saw Princess Anastasia on the ground. With a big blonde man helping her up.

"Oh my goodness. Your majesty. I'm so sorry."

The blonde man then rushed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Who are you!?" the man yelled.

"Kristoff, that's enough. I'm sure it was an accident." Anastasia said, pulling Kristoff back.

"But what if he's working for Hans?" Kristoff said.

"Hans is in prison because of what he did."

Kristoff shook his head and walked away.

Anastasia turned to us. "Im so sorry. That's my man, Kristoff Bjorgman. He's a little defensive because of what my ex fiancée did."

"It's no problem, your majesty." I said as I bowed. I motioned Elsa to do the same.

Anastasia extended her hand to Elsa. "I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Elsa said, shaking her hand.

Anna then started admiring Elsa.

"I love that dress."

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"Excuse me, you majesty. We must be going." I said.

We left Anna and walked to the door that led to the royal booth.

I turned to Elsa. "Wait here. I'll go in and introduce you properly." I turned to the door.

Elsa grabbed my arm. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together. And I just wanted to say, well thank you. I guess. Yes, thank you for everything."

I went to open the door, but then turned back.

"Elsa I…"

"Yes?"

I kept trying to talk but I couldn't.

Finally I just said. "Good luck." Then walked into the royal booth.

I walked up to Anita. "Please inform her majesty, The Empress Maria, that I have found Princess Elisia, her granddaughter. She's waiting to see her just outside this door."

Anita blocked me off. "I'm very sorry, young man, but The Empress Maria will see no one."

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I've seen enough Princess Elisias to last me a lifetime. Now if you'll excuse me, young man, I wish to live the remainder of my life in peace." Maria said.

Anita shrugged. "I'll see you to the door."

I wasn't giving up. I walked up to the Empress.

"Your majesty, I intend you no harm. My name is Jack Frost. I used to work in the palace."

"Well I haven't heard that one I must say." Maria said as she got up and began to walk away.

I ran up and blocked her from leaving.

"Your majesty, please just hear me out."

"I know what you're after. I've seen it before. Men who fashion girls to look like her, to sound like her, to act like her, but in the end it is never her."

"But if your highness would just listen. This time it is her."

Maria then pointed at me. "Jack Frost I've heard of you. You're that con men from Capital City who is holding auditions for Elisia look-alike."

"But your grace, we've come all the way from Arendelle to see you."

"And others have come from Timbuktu.

"But your majesty, it's not what you think." I said as I grabbed her hands.

"How much pain will you inflict on an old woman from money? Take him away."

Some of her guards grabbed me and started dragging me out.

"But she is Princess Elisia, I'm telling you. If you only speak to her, you'll see."

The guard threw me out and slammed the door. I then looked up to see Elsa, looking heartbroken.

"It was all a lie. You used me. I was a part of your con to get her money?" She started to walk away.

I began to follow. "No, no, no, no. Look it may have started out that way but everything has changed because you really are Elisia."

"Would you stop it! From the very beginning you lie to me, and I not only believe you I actually..." she groaned in anger and turned away.

"Elsa listen to me. When you talked about the hidden door and the boy listen, that was…"

"No! I don't want to hear anything about what I said I remember! You just leave me alone!"

I grabbed to try to stop her. But she slapped me then ran off.

"Elsa, you have to know the truth!"

"But is what you say true?"

I turned around to see Anna standing there.

"Are you the white haired boy that got us out?" Anna asked.

"Yes I am." I said as I bowed my head. "I even have this jewelry box to prove it." I pulled out the silver and light blue jewelry box and handed it to Anna.

She studied it. Then nodded. "I believe you. But getting my grandmama to believe will be difficult. Lucky, I have a plan."

 _ **So now Anna and Elsa have met.**_

 _ **But will Anna and Jack get Maria to believe that Elsa is Elisia. Find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Kidnap and Reunion

Chapter 10: Kidnap and Reunion

Anna's POV

I walked out with Grandmama out if the theatre. I saw Jack waiting in the distance. I signaled him.

He signaled me back.

Our driver, Bjørn, opened the door to the car for us.

"You majesty."

He then shut the door. Jack then quickly got in and drove off.

"Bjørn, slow down." Grandmama said.

Jack looked at us. "I'm not Bjørn, and I won't slow down, not until you listen."

Grandmama looked mad. "How dare you. You will stop this car immediately. Stop this car."

But Jack didn't stop the car. He drove straight to Anita's house, stopped the car and got out.

"Anna, I'll handle this."

Jack threw open the door.

"You have to talk to her. Just look at her please." Jack demanded.

"Grandmama, he's right. You need to talk to her." I added.

Grandmama looked at me with disbelief. "Anastasia, I cannot believe you would stoop to such a level."

Jack then knelt down and pulled out Elisia's music box.

"Do you recognize this?"

Grandmama took the music box.

"Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt, but it's just possible that she's just as lost and alone as you are."

Grandmama looked at Jack. "You'll stop at nothing, will you?"

"I'm probably just as stubborn as you are."

"Grandmama, please, let's go talk to her." I asked.

Grandmama nodded and got out of the car.

...

Elsa's POV

I was back at Anita's place, packing my suitcase. I needed to get out of here. As far away from Jack as I could.

I found a rose that I got when out shopping with Jack. I used my powers to freeze it into dust.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away, Jack." I said with a sigh of disgust.

The door opened. I went to tell him off but it wasn't Jack.

It was the Empress and Anna.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were…"

"I know who you thought I was. But the question is who are you?" Maria asked.

"I was hoping you can tell me." I said nervously.

"My dear. I'm old, and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

"But I don't want to trick you."

"Well, it's because of the money right?"

"I'm just trying to find out who I am. And I also want to know if I'm part of a family. Your family?" I said, hoping to convince her to give me a chance.

"You're a very good actress best yet in fact but I've had enough." She began to walked away. Anna mouthed the word sorry.

But then, I smelled a familiar smell.

"Mint?"

"An oil for my hands." Maria said.

"Yes. I spill the bottle the carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of mint just like you." I then started playing with my necklace. Maria sat down on a bench.

"I used to lie there on that rug and how I would miss you when you went away when you came here to Paris." I did as the memory faded.

Maria motioned me to sit next to her. I did.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Maria asked.

"This? I've always had it even before I could remember."

"May I?"

I took off the necklace and handed it to her.

"It was our secret. The three of us. Elisia, Anastasia and mine.

Anna walked over and handed Maria the box I found in the boat.

"The music box." I said, remembering. "To sing Anna and I to sleep while you were in Paris."

I took both the necklace and box. I hummed the first part of the song as I wound it up.

 **Here this song and remember**

Anna and Maria sang along.

 _ **Soon you'll be home with me**_

 _ **Once upon a December**_

Maria's eyes teared up.

"It is you. My Elisia." She wrapped her arms around me. Anna hugged me too

I finally felt peace. I was home.

 _ **Elsa's been Reunited with her family!**_

 _ **Thank for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Reminacing with Grandma

Chapter 11: Reminiscing with Grandma

Pitch's POV

"Onyx, find me some cologne. Get my comb. I want to look my best. I'm going to a party."

"Well it might take some work." Onyx said, carrying the things I asked for. "What party are you going to?"

"The one celebrating Princess Elisia's return. I'll let her have her moment and then I'll kill her, crushing her at the high of her glory."

Onyx set the stuff in front of me. "Sir, why don't you just forget the girl and get a life?"

"I am going to get a life. Hers!"

...

Elsa's POV

I sat in Grandmama's room with her and Anna. They were trying to get me to remember my life before.

I was looking at a picture of my siblings.

"I remember now. How much I loved them."

"They would not want us to live in the past now that they we have found each other." Anna said.

That made me want to know what happened

"Grandmama, what happened that night?"

A look of sorrow came across her face. "Your father told me to take you with me. You wanted to go get your music box. Then a boy got us out. We escaped to the train station. I was able to get Anna and myself on board. I tried to get you on board. But my hand slipped."

I grabbed her hand. "Grandmama you'll never lose me again."

Anna then laughed as she grabbed a drawing.

"Elsa the drawing. Remember?"

It was a drawing of a snowman dancing.

"Yeah. Olivia made me so mad. She said a snowman dancing is ridiculous."

Grandmama grabbed my hand. "Your laughter. It reminds me of my Adgar. Your dear father."

She helped me up and lead me to the mirror. She then walk over to a box. She opened it to reveal a crown. The crown of the queen of Arendelle.

"But you have the beauty of your mother, Idina, Queen of Arendelle."

She placed the crown on my head. I looked into the mirror. I thought to myself this is who I'm supposed to be.

...

Maria's POV

I stood at my desk waiting for Jack Frost to come collect his reward. Elsa was downstairs trying on her dress for the ball. Anita and Anna were down there with her.

Jack Frost walked in and bowed.

"You asked for me, Your Grace?"

I opened the briefcase to show the money.

"Ten million rubles. As promised along with my gratitude."

Jack shook his head. "I accepted your Grace's gratitude, but I don't want the money."

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"Nothing you can give." he said and bowed. He turned to leave.

I stopped him by asking him. "Young man, where did you get that music box?"

Jack said nothing.

"You were the boy. The boy that got us out. You saved her life and mine, then you restored her to me. Yet you want no reward?"

"Not anymore."

"Why the change of mind?"

"It was a change of heart." Jack said. "I must go."

He bowed and left the room.

I nodded. I knew what he meant.

...

Jack's POV

I walked down the stairs after leaving the Empress. The faster I could head back to Capital City, the better.

"Hello Jack."

I looked up to see Elsa. She was wearing a teal dress with rosemåling on it. She wore a purple cloak with it. Her hair was all done up. She was wearing The crown of Arendelle.

"Hello."

"Did you collect your reward?" she asked.

"My business is complete."

Just then a skinny man with a mustache spoke up.

"Young man, you will bow and address the princess as your highness."

Elsa tried to object, but I stopped her.

"Please, your highness." I said as I bowed. "I hope you found what you were looking for."

"I hope you did too." Elsa replied.

"Well then Goodbye, your highness." I bowed again and walked away.

...

I found North with Olaf getting ready for the ball. North had decided to stay in Paris for Anita.

I cleared my throat. North turned.

"Well, if you're ever in Capital City, look me up."

I walked up to him. "Goodbye, North."

He pulled me into a hug. "My boy, your making a grave mistake."

"Trust me. This is the one thing I'm doing right."

I patted Olaf on the head.

"So long mutt. I can't stay. I don't belong here."

I then left them behind and headed for the train station.

 _ **Stay tune for more.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Facing Pitch

Chapter 12: Facing Pitch

Elsa's POV

I nervously looked out at the ballroom through a curtain. There were so many people. All of them were here for me.

"He's not there." Grandmama said as she walked up to me.

"Well I know he's not… It's just… Who's not there, Grandmama?"

"A remarkable young man. Who found a music box."

"No. He's probably spending his reward money as fast as he can."

Grandmama pointed at the people.

"Look at them dance. You were born into this world of jewels and fine titles. But is this what you really want?"

"Of course it is. I found out who I am. I found you and Anna."

"Yes you did find us. And you will always have us. But is it enough?"

She hugged me. "My darling. He didn't take the money."

"What? He didn't."

"Elsa, I want you to know, seeing you alive, seeing the woman you've become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again."

She gave me a kiss on the forehead. I turned away. My mind was on Jack.

Grandmama then said. "Whatever you choose, we will always have each other."

I turned to see her, but she was on the other side of the curtain. I pulled aside the curtain and got ready to step through, but something inside stopped me.

Jack didn't take the money. But why? He dragged me from Arendelle to Paris for that money. And when he was rewarded, he didn't take it.

Just then I heard Olaf bark. I turned to see him run out into the gardens.

"Olaf?"

I ran after him. The farther I got into the gardens maze, the more unsettling it became.

I kept following Olaf's bark. I then realized as I turned a corner, the path was cut off.

I was getting extremely lost. But then I heard a whimper. I looked to see Olaf.

"There you are." I said as I picked him up.

"Elisia." I heard faintly.

It was chilling. I just started to run.

"Elisia."

I kept running. But then I suddenly tripped and fell. I got up and found myself on the Pont Alexandre III.

Then I heard the voice again.

"Well, well, well, this is very exciting. Princess Elisia Romanov of Arendelle. In the flesh."

I looked up to see a face that looked familiar.

"Your royal highness. Look at what ten years has done to us. You, a beautiful young flower, and me, a rotten corpse." The man said

"That face." I whispered.

"Last seen at a party like this one."

"The curse."

"Followed by a night on the ice. Remember!"

The man pointed his hand at me. A blast of magic came from it. I quickly used my powers to counter it.

He dropped the blast. I remembered him.

"Pitch Black!"

"Yes it is I. Pitch Black. Destroyed by your despicable family. But what goes around comes around."

Black smoke came from his amulet. Little bats appeared and started tearing my dress. They finally disappeared.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Pitch just laughed.

"I can fix that. Care for a swim under the ice!"

He then used his powers to cut a chunk of the bridge off. The piece I was on started to fall into the river.

"Prepare to die, Elisia. No one can save you now."

"Wanna bet?"

I looked up to see Jack flying towards Pitch. He threw an ice blast at him. Pitch fell over.

Jack then flew down to me.

"Jack! You can fly!?"

"And have ice powers." He said.

He was trying to get me up to safety.

"How sweet. Together again for the last time." Pitch yelled as he casted his powers at Jack.

Jack was thrown to the side and Pitch created a giant winged monster to keep him away from me. I climbed to the edge of the bridge.

"Jack!" I said as I reached out to him.

Pitch came running over.

"Watch out!"

Pitch grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me close.

"Dos Vidaniya, your highness."

Pitch then dropped me. I grabbed on to the ledge before I could fall in.

"Hold on." Jack shouted as he threw an ice blast at the monster.

"Finally one of the last Romanov deaths! I'll say hello to Anastasia for you." Pitch laughed as he got ready to blast me. But he jumped back with pain.

Olaf was biting at Pitch's leg. As I tried to climb up, he shot a creature at Olaf.

I was struggling to get back up on the bridge. A rock fell into the river as I pulled myself up.

Pitch laughed. "Long live the Romanovs."

I got myself up. "Right," Pitch heard me and looked surprised. "I couldn't have said it better myself.

I ran at him and tackled him. I tried to get the amulet off of him. The string broke and fell to the side. Pitch threw me off and went to grab it.

"Olaf, fetch."

Olaf grabbed the amulet from Pitch. He quickly brought it to me.

"No! Give it back." Pitch said.

I blasted the amulet. The monster fighting Jack fell apart. The monster had a rock that he dropped as he was being destroyed. Jack was hit in the head.

I gasped. "This is for Jack." I shot another blast at the amulet

Pitch rushed me. "Give it back."

I shot a blast at him to keep him back. "This is for my family." I blasted the amulet again.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Pitch said as he tried to rushed me again. I shot another blast at him.

I then started to form a big ice blast that would destroy the amulet.

"And this is for you. Dos Vidaniya."

"No!"

I shot the ice blast. The amulet shattered into nothing.

I quickly ran over to Jack, hoping he was alright.

Pitch looked up and screamed. A dark magic blast hit him. He quickly decayed into dust.

Pitch was gone.

 _ **The story is almost complete.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 13 will be here.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Finding Happiness

Chapter 13: Finding Happiness

Elsa's POV

I shielded Jack from what happened to Pitch. When he was gone. I rolled him over. It seemed that he was gone.

"Oh no. Jack, please don't leave me."

He stayed quiet and didn't move. I turned away.

Olaf howled sadly. Jack was gone.

Then I heard a groan. I quickly tuned around to smack Jack in the face.

"Ow!"

"Jack you're alright!" I said as I hugged him.

"Ow, Ow let go, let go!"

I quickly let go. "Sorry."

"Yeah I know. All men are babies."

He finally got up.

"I thought you were going to Capital City?"

"I was."

"And how did you get…?"

"After the siege, I got knocked out and thrown into the river. When I woke up, I had these powers."

"You didn't take the money?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I…"

I leaned in to kiss him. But then I heard a bark. I looked to see Olaf holding the crown in his mouth.

Jack grabbed it and turned to me.

"They're waiting for you."

I grabbed the crown then looked at Jack.

What do I choose? The crown or Jack?

...

Maria's POV

I was in my room waiting for word about Elsa. She disappeared after our talk before I went to the ball.

Soon one of my servants came in with a wrapped box.

"Your majesty. Princess Elisia has been found. But she told me to give you this."

"Thank you, Weaseltown."

"It's Wesleton." He whispered as he left.

I opened up the box. In it was a note and The Arendelle crown.

Anna came in.

"Grandmama, did you find her?"

I picked up the note

 _Dear Grandmama,_

 _Wish me luck._

 _We'll be together in Paris again soon._

 _à bientôt_

 _Elisia_

I handed the note to Anna. She read the note.

"They've eloped. Isn't that romantic." She said as she dried her eyes.

"It's the perfect ending."

"No." I said. "It's a perfect beginning."

...

Elsa's POV

I leaned up against Jack as we floated down the river.

Jack then stepped to the side.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may."

I tossed his jacket aside and we started to dance.

I spun around and circled him looking into his eyes. I then leaned in and kissed him.

When the kiss broke, Jack picked me up and spun me around. We floated down the river to the beginning of something wonderful.

 _ **And that's it. Journey to the Past is complete.**_

 _ **As for a sequel, I wasn't planning to, but will see what I can do.**_

 _ **My next AU story will be The Frozen Mermaid. So stay tune for that.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Frozen Mermaid will be here soon.**_


End file.
